Temptation
"Temptation" is the thirty-ninth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fifth episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Friday, October 2, 2009. Synopsis Cheryl is jealous of culturally superior Iloon, although she actually keeps Martin in line. Anouk convinces her to take pole-dancing lessons to seduce him back, joined by her and reluctant Roelien, who excels in it. Evert manages to keep his vasectomy secret for Roelien, even concoct a story when she notices his wounds, but Cheryl ruins that deliberately. Tom and Anouck are mutually so absorbed again neither notices Vlinder being terrorized by new classmate Jasmijn. In rehab, Claire's therapist invites her haughty career mother, who abandoned her age 5. Recurring stars *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Marcel Musters as Dirk Stubbe *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Camilla Siegertsz as Ilona de Vries *Maris Lubbersen as Lisa *Liz Snoyink as Carla Callewaert *Jeroen Willems as Hendrik Tulp *Raymonde de Kuyper as Karin Guest stars *Pleuni Touw as Claire's mother *Marjan Luif as Dirk's mother Plot Roelien visits Cheryl and gives her flowers, to show her thankfulness; she apparently believes Cheryl had intervened, right before Evert had his planned vasectomy operation. Cheryl is surprised as she knows Evert díd have his vasectomy and that he's now malevolently lying to Roelien. Cheryl is sad to see Roelien so happy. Roelien also thinks Evert is somewhat relieved he didn't go through with his plan. However, Roelien tells Evert she's confused about Evert's near vasectomy attempt, in secret. Evert says he was panicked. When Roelien wants to sit on his lap, he pushes her away for he has a so-called itching. Roelien believes he is constantly scared for she might get pregnant instead. Before going to work, Evert is ambushed by Cheryl, who angrily forces him to come clean to Roelien about his deception. However, she still keeps it a secret. When Roelien accidentally walks in on Evert taking care of his stitches, she sees it and bursts out in tears. Roelien runs outside, with Evert following her; then making up a story of indeed having had the operation. Though, it had not been completed, as Cheryl supposedly threw herself between Evert and the surgeon's knife. Roelien falls for Evert's lie once again. Martin pays Evert a visit; he also explains his negative opinion towards Evert's vasectomy and Roelien not being aware of it. Evert tells him to mind his own business. That night, Evert and Roelien are sitting in the garden and Roelien has a surprise: she takes him to the pole in their backyard, and does a sensual pole dancing act. Every is pleasantly stunned and they make love. While visiting Claire at the detox clinic, Roelien believes she might be pregnant, which shocks Cheryl, who is now aware of Evert still not having told Roelien the truth. She dashes into his office and now seriously threatens Evert. At the end of the episode, Evert finally tells Roelien truth. Roelien is shocked, and breaks down in tears. Tom heads off to work and says goodbye to Anouk and Vlinder for one night, and Anouk seems to instantly miss him. At lunch, Vlinder explains her sorrows of a girl for her class, Jasmijn, who apparently does not like Vlinder. Anouk tells her the only thing that matters is her interior. She also advices her to look at the bright side of life, which is now the renewal of her relationship with Tom...but Vlinder is rather concerned of her own popularity. When Tom comes home the next day, him and Anouk seem to pay attention only to each other, completely ignoring Vlinder, who is still very insecure about her social problems at school. While Tom and Anouk are constantly being all over each other, Vlinder spends time sitting at the marshlands, alone. The next day, Vlinder is happy when she is invited to Emile's birthday party. But, on hyves, she is threatened by Jasmijn. Vlinder seeks help from her parents, but they are still just interested in each other. Roelien, walking her dogs, then finds an unhappy Vlinder at the plains. She comforts her and brings her to Anouk, who is surprised to see how her daughter is feeling. She feels guilty herself for not having noticed it. Anouk finally plays her mother role as she makes Vlinder's teacher to talk with Jasmijn's parents, and have Jasmijn being suspended. In an attempt to upgrade her confidence, Anouk bribes Emile, to dance with Vlinder on his party. She is surprised to see Emile does not take the bait. Believing Vlinder might be a bully victim to Emile as well, Anouk drags Tom (who taunts her for bribing a kid) to his party, but is pleasantly surprised when they see Vlinder and Emile dancing. Cheryl is still highly annoyed with Ilona's constant presence around her and/or her husband. Martin is now gone almost all the time, which also means he has dinner with Ilona every night. Cheryl misses her husband; when she wants to have him for the night, she is not pleased when Martin asks permission to his p.a. Cheryl is even more angry when Ilona says no. At the studio, Martin is having a sensual moment with one of his colleagues, but is interrupted by Ilona. Martin yells at Ilona for ruining the moment and storms off. Cheryl and Yari are at the jeweler, as Cheryl wants to buy herself a ring (with Martin's money). The jeweler drops the fact Martin has bought her a watch, which will fit perfectly with her ring. Cheryl instantly realizes she had not receiver anything and seizes Martin at the studio. As Ilona and Yari are watching, Cheryl demands an explanation and finds out, after a series of lies, Martin has bought the watch for Ilona. Cheryl is disgusted; even more when Martin offers her a bigger watch or a car, which confirms his typical materialism. Cheryl walks away in tears, as Martin tries to convince her about the "plutonic" relationship he has with Ilona. Cheryl talks about it with Roelien and Anouk, and says she is very suspicious of Martin's sudden generosity. Anouk and Roelien advice Cheryl to emphasize her personal strengths; her sex-appeal. They eventually decide Cheryl has to win over Martin with his biggest fantasy: pole dancing. Cheryl has her own personal pole delivered, and hires an instructor. When the day arrives, Cheryl tries to chase Martin and Ilona away, as they are having a piano practice. Ultimately they leave and Cheryl, Anouk and Roelien are having their very first pole dancing lesson. Roelien steps up to be first, and turns out to be an excellent pole dancer! However, Cheryl's act is rather painful, both literally and figuratively. Later, Martin turns out to be rather passionate about opera. While singing along at the couch, we see Tippi Wan opening the door and letting in the Callewaert's cat. Then, Cheryl tells Martin she desperately wants his love. Martin however, mistakes this for an act of jealousy; for he believes he will go international with Ilona. Cheryl is surprised and mocks him for he has no chance on international fame; she thinks he is just a simple Dutch folksinger and nothing special besides that. During that, he finds the cat and throws her outside. That night, Tippi again releases the cat in the living room. Cheryl apologizes for her harsh remarks. Martin tells her he loves her, which makes Cheryl to think over Martin's offer for a new car. Martin then sees the cat again, and throws her out for the second time. He then says he has not sexual fantasies about Ilona whatsoever; when Cheryl asks him about who he does, he gives her a wrong answer. A change is made, when Martin turns more harsh on Ilona, which doesn't go very well with Ilona's desire to have control. When Cheryl is rehearsing her pole dancing act, she sees the Callewaert's cat in Remy's sandbox. She pays Carla an unpleasant visit as she threatens to kill her cat, would it enter their garden again; for Remy could suffer from the cat's litter. Carla finds it very childish. Ilona then announces her departure from Martin, which surprises Martin. As the two head upstairs to bring back some stuff, they stumble into Cheryl, who is just practicing an erotic pole dancing performance. Cheryl is shocked and embarrassed. The next morning, Cheryl is relieved when Martin says Ilona is out of their lives, after having bought her a brand-new car. The final moment of the episode includes Carla walking up to them; having her cat's corpse in her arms, believing the Moreros have murdered it. At the detox clinic, Claire explains to Dirk their sex was just a spur of the moment, and wants Dirk to forget about it. Dirk doesn't seem to listen and also advices Claire to let go off her arrogant attitude. Meanwhile, Hendrik fanatically tries to break Claire's cold exterior; and wants to take desperate measures, as Claire remains being a closed book. Hendrik suggests a meeting with her mother. Claire lies about her mother being dead, though Hendrik says he has her phone-number, from Anouk. That night, Claire spies upon Dirk and his mother, who are just saying goodbye. Dirk's mother gives her son a bag of chocolates, though they are filled with alcohol and Dirk throws it in the trash. Claire then secretly grabs the thrown away chocolates, being in desperate need of alcohol. At the group therapy, Dirk emotionally opens up to everyone about how he had stolen from his mother in the past, and how he loathes himself for that. Dirk also consistently tries to get through Claire and says he believes they belong together; Claire is not interested of course. Later that night, we see Claire has resisting herself from eating the chocolates...The next day, Roelien, Cheryl and Anouk are visiting Claire at the clinic. Though hearing about Roelien's believed pregnancy, Claire acts very absent. She asks Anouk about giving Hendrik Claire's mother's phone number, obviously not being happy about it. At the session, Claire's mother turns out to be very haughty, posh and high-maintenance. We learn she had left Claire at the age of five. When Claire asks her why, her mother avoids the question by handing over her portfolio, containing old modeling pictures. They have a walk outside, even though ms. van Kampen is only talking about herself. When her mother takes off, Claire turns to Dirk, and claims she's lost her drive completely. Dirk slams the door and ignores her. Downstairs, Claire breaks down in tears; and is comforted by Lisa.